Drunken Fever
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: It's Shadow's birthday and Rouge wants to surprise him. WARNING: This is a parody, so it might not have any sense. Rated T just to be sure.


_**Hello, everyone!**_

 _ **This is... well, it is something I wrote while I was trying to sleep. I had insomnia and the best way to get rid of it was writing... or that's what I thought. I couldn't sleep at all.**_

 _ **Anyway, I think the result of this is, at least, funny. It is a parody, so please, understand the characters being a little bit OOC.**_

 _ **And yes, I used the idea of Frozen Fever, but, I changed the lyrics to fit in my story (I'm not the best songwriter, by the way).**_

 _ **So, I hope you like this. And I hope that it makes you smile if you're having a bad day.**_

 ** _Sonic the Hedgehog and Frozen and their characters belong to their respective authors. I just made this for fun._**

* * *

"Oh, boy" Rouge said smiling. "This is going to be huge."

The bat turned off the computer and laid on the comfortable bed she owned. The evil smile never escaped her lips.

* * *

"Hey" Shadow heard. He was tired of their last mission. All he wanted was to sleep and, perhaps, eating something tasty at noon. "Come on, you lazy boy. Get up!"

"Get out of my bedroom, Rouge."

"Happy birthday"

"Get. Out" he mumbled. Then, he opened one eye. "Birthday?"

"Today is your birthday!" she said excited. The hedgehog sat on the bed and saw his comrade wearing a green dress with some pink flowers on the shoulders.

"Ok, why do I have a bad feeling about this?" The ebony hedgehog thought.

" _You never had a real birthday before_ " Rouge sang smiling and holding Shadow's hand.

"Why are you singing?" he said confused. A soft music was playing while she was singing "and where's the music coming from?"

" _Except, maybe last year when I threw up on the floor_ " the bat continued without hearing Shadow's complains. The black hedgehog grimaced at the memory. " _So here I am way too late to…_ "

"Seriously, are you drunk or high?" he interrupted. The music stopped.

"Please, keep with the vibe, ok? You know I don't take drugs. Besides," the music resumed. " _Being drunk never bothered me anyway_ " She added singing. She gave him a jacket and held his hand again.

The two of them went out of the bedroom and Shadow saw the whole flat decorated. His friend gave him a cord.

"Just follow the string!"

"I'm going back to sleep" he said turning around, but the batgirl stood in front of him, rage in her eyes.

"I've been working on this the whole fucking month. Now, smile and be happy because is your damn birthday, cappize?"

"You know I'm not scared of you"

"Then what about sleeping in the street tonight, huh?" Shadow sighed. After all, he knew she did everything to make him happy. He nodded and she smiled again.

"I think you should stop hanging out with Amy…"

" _I've got big plans…_ wait, what?" Rouge said upset. She rubbed her temples and breathed in deeply. "You know? Screw with the song. Keep walking". The music wasn't playing anymore and the batgirl looked like she was going to kill someone.

Both walked following the string until they reached the table. There were two plates and two mugs. In between, there was a big tower of pancakes.

"First stop: breakfast." She said still upset. Shadow ate one and looked at her surprised.

"They're good"

"I know. I've been keeping this recipe since I was 8. My mother used to make them for me. You know, before she died and all"

"Well…" he trailed off, knowing that he was being a jerk to her. He quickly finished his meal. "Let's go to the next stop" Rouge looked at him with a tiny spark in her eyes. "Yes, you can sing again".

"Trust me, Shads, you'll love this". She said clearing her throat, with a motion of her hand, the music began playing again. " _If someone tries to hold me back_ " she resumed the song. The hedgehog took her hand and they continued walking together. " _I want to see them try. I'll kick them right in the ass. I'm giving you the sun, the moon and the ARK!"_

"This makes no sense" He said and they stopped at the door. There was a box. He opened it and saw a gun inside it. "Not bad"

" _I'm making today a perfect day for you! I'm making today a blast because you like to see things blew!_ " they stopped near the stairs, close to the Club entrance. There was a picture of them, she was hugging him and he was… being held by her. " _Because you are so mean to me, I've invited Black Doom. And I'm making today a perfect day for you!_ "

"Wait, you didn't right? Wasn't he supposed to be dead?" Rouge laughed as they went downstairs. The club was empty, but there were some presents gathered here and there. Most of them were souvenirs she had taken from missions.

" _Surprise, surprise this one wasn't meant for you_ " She blushed when Shadow opened a bag with lingerie.

"Well, maybe you…" he coughed before he finished his statement.

"Look who's trying to enjoy the party" She smirked.

"Could we continue?" He pleaded as the music continued. Rouge was really amused and she forgot to continue the song for a moment.

" _Ok, it's time to drink the wine_ " There were two glasses and a bottle of wine behind a decoration. " _I thought you'd like the merlot_ " She was trying hard to continue the lyrics of the song.

" _Oh please, just drink. And fill the registration…_ " A bartender said appearing from behind the bar.

"Get out!" Rouge said glaring at him.

"He knew the song?" Shadow asked while sipping his wine.

"Ah… _I'm making today a perfect day for you. Forget about the barman and let's go back to you. Why cause all this drama when I'm here right for you. So, I'm making today a perfect day, a perfect day and nothing else!_ "

"What do you mean with that?"

"Next stop is outside the Club" she said and chugged half of the bottle. "We better get going now"

They walked around the block two or three times before Rouge decided to go to a park. It was almost empty. Just few elder people walking far from where they were. Rouge started to look suspicious: she was tripping with some rocks and she was muttering things.

"Rouge?"

"What? _I'm fine_ " she babbled. She was visibly drunk now. " _We're gonna die! We're gonna win!_ " She sang and the people in the park looked at both of them. There was a light post and she held to it and spun. " _Happy, happy, happy, merry, merry, merry hot sexy birthday_ " She said before tripping. Shadow caught her before she slammed to the floor.

"I knew you were drunk" she looked at him with sorry eyes.

"Okay… _I'm a bit drunk_ "

"You insist on singing?" He said smiling for the first time. She punched him in the arm. "Let's go home. I'll give you some water and we'll figure what to do".

"I wanted to make up things with you, but I did it all over again" Rouge said somehow upset.

The ebony hedgehog just sighed. "You didn't ruin anything. You've been being just you. That's ok".

"You're saying that like if I was an alcoholic person. I had a flu and took some pills, I think I shouldn't drink wine at all…" Shadow said nothing and just chuckled. He opened the door of the club and suddenly, a rain of confetti stormed over them.

"Surprise!" The bartenders cheered. There was a big "Happy Birthday" sign hanged, balloons and also the music of the song continued playing.

"Wow" Both said surprised.

" _We're making today a perfect day for you_!" Everyone sang together. The hedgehog walked into the club and looked at the people gathered in there. " _We're trying to get paid and not fired by Rouge_ ". She looked at her employees and twisted her face.

" _There's a fine line between chaos_ " a beaver said handing them a slice of cake, " _and a complete doom_ ".

" _So we're making today a perfect day, making today a perfect day!_ "

The crew ran in front of them and turned one by one, wearing a T-shirt with letters painted on them.

" _S-H-A-D!_ "

"Shad?" He said looking at the bat.

"Let's say it was meant for the song" Rouge said giggling.

" _Making today a perfect day for you_ "

"Happy birthday, Shadow" Rouge said and hugged him. The bartenders looked at their boss with expectant eyes. "I'm not going to say it!" She growled and they continued with their work.

"What?"

"Nothing, handsome. Perfect day!" She said smiling.

"Well, we said we were going to see what to do with you. Let's go back to the flat" He said trying hard not to laugh.

"Come on, the whole thing is ready and we're not going to waste it, right?" Rouge said and Shadow shook his head.

"Miss Rouge?" one of the bartenders said.

"Ok, you have a free day. Get out of here" Everyone cheered and both friends went back to the apartment.

Shadow put Rouge in the bed. He looked for some painkillers and a glass of water. He sat beside her and give the medicine to her.

"Best present ever" He muttered.

"Which one?"

"You finally stopped singing" He said smirking. She took the pills and hit him on the arm. "Well… since we are not having a party today, and you've got a flu, I think I'm going to read something and let you rest."

"Come on, stay here. If I'm feeling better, I could show you the lingerie you saw in that bag…" She teased at him. He just coughed and stood up.

"Get your rest". He walked away. She was happy after all. Maybe things weren't the way she thought, but it was good enough. "Rouge? When is your birthday?" she heard him saying from the other room.

"Same day as yours, you know?" She answered and waited for Shadow's reaction.

"Oh Chaos, I'm doomed" She heard Shadow's complaint and giggled. It was going to be a good day after all.

* * *

 _ **Oh, I forgot to mention that I decided to make Shadow's (and Rouge's) birthday on June 19th, the day SA2 was released.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
